sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Enemicarium 's Arena
Do you always wished to test your character's fighting abilities? Do you always wanted to kick the face of another character? Well, this is your opportunity! in this arena two or more users can fight via their characters, is necessary to say that all the battles are FRIENDLY and not a way to demonstrate who is the strongest. Killing the opponent Is strictly forbidden, and strictly means that you HAVE NOT TO DO THAT, ok? In this Arena there is a dojo, where your characters can train, and a cafeteria for character developement, where the characters can dialogue with each other (no love stories thank you...). I have a VAST array of npcs that are near to always ready to fight or dialogue. I can fight (as npc) only one character at time, and for the training ask to myself. The battles are YOUR business, I will just watch and sometimes moderate the battle. Ask in the comments. Battle Arena 'Delta the Deity vs Cameo' Delta is suited up in his special Delta Armour and is waiting for his opponent... A blood curdling howl suddenly shreds through the air. A black blur suddenly bursts through the door, B-lining towards Delta with no signs of slowing down whatsoever. Enemicarium (I am the speaker!):" the battle Began! The mysterious deity of Vorsiopolis: Deeeelta! (Public cheers) Versus... The unknown newcomer! (all the people murmurs) prepare for a de... intense battle!" The beast skids to a halt, revealing it's form to be very un-Mobian-like. A giant, snarling black wolf; spikes erupting from his back as a bladed tail whips behind him angrily. Each hand is tipped with massive claws before it snarls at Delta, saliva dripping from it's mouth. Delta is completely silent and just stares at the wolf in front of him. He doesn't move, he just waits for his opponent to make the first move. He merely growls once more. The spikes on his back suddenly loosen and turn to what seems like skin before whipping at Delta as if they were tentacles. Which they were. But all of a sudden, Delta shatters his Delta Armour and zooms past every one. Wherever he goes, a stream of rainbow light follows him. He dashes behind Cameo and kicks him in the back, causing him to fly into the arena wall. "Grargh! Sh**!" ".........................." Cameo forcibly hits the ground head first before shaking his head angrily. He growls, red/black tendrils erupting from his arm before they turn to a large whip, tipped w/ three claws at the end. It suddenly erupts, locking it's grip on Delta's body before he's flung hard into the ceiling. Delta shakes it off. He dashes down to Cameo and grabs onto his legs. He then zooms around the wall of the arena, constantly slamming Cameo into the wall. "Grahargh! Clear off!" a good kick to the back was enough the get out of the creature's grip, a crater forming under Cameo's paws from impact w/ the floor. His blood eyes quickly lock on Delta but it was hard keeping an eye on him w/ how fast he was moving. Delta realised that he was confusing his opponent by using his Dimension Burst. He suddenly stopped in place and used his telekinesis to keep Cameo in place. He slowly floated over to his opponent, in an attempt to taunt him. His teeth bare instantly. A second later, a flurry of spikes erupts from the floor, scewering everything it can come into contact w/. Delta notices this and dashes between every single spike as soon as they appear while still holding Cameo with his telekinesis. He is now a foot away from Cameo and is staring into his eyes. His stare is almost soul piercing! If they were, Delta would be stratled by the memories of dead soldiers, screaching zombies meeting their fates, women and children being devoured, massive monsters howling at the sky. A warzone of the Apacolypse. This was true. Delta closed his eyes and shuddered at the images that he just saw. However, he didn't lose his concentration. Delta then placed his hand on Cameo's shoulder and they were both about to be transported into the 4th Dimension! Cameo howls, claws unsheathing before he sinks them deep into Delta's stomach. Delta lets out an unknown, but ear shattering screach as he lets go of Cameo. Cameo is writhing on the ground due to the intensity of Delta's screach. Delta falls to the ground, grabbing his chest. He howls once more, clamping his hands over his ears and gritting his teeth. Delta's wound is quickly healed over time. He gets back up, floats over to the writhing Cameo and teleports both of them into the 4th Dimension. In an instant, Cameo's eyes went wide. His mouth was open but no sound managed to escape. In no time at all, he collapsed. Out cold. Delta sees this and pulls him out of the 4th Dimension. "..." Delta lays Cameo on the ground and talks to him telepathically. "Arise, Cameo. I let you live as I am not here to kill. I am here to train and learn what powers possible opponents could possess. Arise." A groan escaped the wolf's throat, eyes fluttaring before they open to small slits. His gaze is quick to trail to Delta. "I heard you the first time." he groaned aloud as he slowly stood, shaking his head. It proved to be a bad idea, as he placed a palm against his forehead. "Ow. Headache..." Enemicarium:"(I'm the speaker!) aaaaand, Delta wins! After a breathaking battle the deity of Vorsiopolis won! as a prize he obtained a free ticket for the thermal pool, of course if deities use pools..." Mysterious Challenger Enemicarium:"here is the new challenger, which is unknown..." a mobian with a black suit lands, two big guns, shields... ???:"I'm really curious of my enemy, I must test these for my boss." The opponant's doors open and out steps... a teenage girl? ???: Hmph. Wow... *admires her new environment* This place looks pretty cool. Better than Ronan's stadium at least. ???:"perfect, prepare yourself to be defeated! My pair of busters is just a prototype, but I'm sure he'll work perfectly!" ???: Hm? So... what, you're the type to attack a defenceless teenager? ???:"I have been to Ceteria for... A reason, there is a popular belief that who goes around unarmed is even more dangerous than who wields weapons because they don't need a weapon to be deadly, and you look like such person. So... *points at her his busters* reveal your identity, you that can! No because... I must remain unknown... You know... The boss said so..." ???: *in a sarcastic tone* Boss? Wow, taking orders is overrated. But, if you want me to show you what I can do... *her physical form suddenly dissolves into a bright spark of energy before shooting forward like a laser and colliding with ???'s chest* the laser is repelled by a force field ???:"you won't take me easily!" from his shoulders he launches many grenades against her, they release a force field that slows her down, then he shoots with his busters. None of his force-fields, grenades or busters have any affect on her! The girl herself, now only appearing in bright streaks of light, ricochetes from one wall to the next. Sparks even fly from the ceiling where she hit it, the heat her body is releasing probably burning his foot when she shot next to it. ???:"termosuit activate! At least this will protect me a bit more from this burning heat! Think... Think... Alright!" uses his shields to deflect the laser then... ???:"lock-on mode activate!" shoots an array of lock-on missiles against the laser ???:"this will make things easier!" throws his shields in a way that the laser constantly deflects against one and another, blocking it in a restricted place. Probably sensing she was about to be trapped, the light suddenly disperses into what could be a million stars, but suddenly return to physical form right in front of him. The next thing he knew, a scaled fist of energy slams into his face, slamming him into the opposite wall ???:"extreme measure activate!" one of the shields bashes the girl, throwing her against a wall, then all the lock-on missiles begin to go towards her. A growl erupts from the now black dragon's throat. She disperses into energy once more, clashing with the missiles and letting them explode one-by-one, only to return to physical form seconds later, landing on the floor without a scratch to her scales. ???: That all you got. *smirks, dusting her claws off* ???:"mnh, no, prototype V-4 Blaster activate!" a violet dimensional portal opens over him, he throws into it his buster and receives a bigger, much dangerous looking, blaster. ???:"TAKE THIS!" shoots against her with the blaster, the beams are much slower, but when they land... the dragon is thrown away by an immense firepower. She finally roars, hitting the wall back first before slumping down. A groan escaped her throat, shaking her head as she stands. ???: ~Okay... unexpected.~ ???:" and now, PREPARE YOURSELF FOR THE FINISHING BLOW!" throws at her feet a dozen of grenades, while many missiles are coming from above. ???: *-_-;* ... *instantly returns to her laser form, hitting the missiles and forcing them to explode, ricocheting from one wall to the next, but at such a speed that it's nearly impossible to keep up w/ her* ???:"damn! I need the finishing blow!" takes out an iron container, opens it and puts in it some sort of ammo, a shield wraps around him, while the box emanates a bright light... And explodes in ???'s face, the helmet flies away, broken, revealing the face of a brown bat with orange eyes... ???:"damn prototype!" Sheridan enters in the arena Sheridan:"BREM!" Brem:"you...*takes out a gun* vile bastard!" Sheridan:"what are you saying Brem... It's me... Your brother!" Brem:"I remember who you are, Sheridan, YOU MONSTER!" shoots at him, hitting his shoulder. a violet portal engulfes Brem. Sheridan:"B-rem... My... Brother..." 'T-001 Phosphorus vs Phantas' The arena doors open. Behind the left one, there is a very damaged robot. He is just sitting there, looking all limp and lifeless... a sad tune of flute fills the air, a slender jester looking creature descends from above. Phantas:"... (Are you my opponent? a steel ragdoll?)" it continues playing the flute. Phosphorus: Y..u... ...ake... ...big... ...is...ake... Phosphorus begins to float in the air. Phantas:"... (You are trying to scare me.)" flies against it at high speed, while charging a punch. Phosphorus: Act...ate ...ef...nce ...ogram... Phosphorus begins to phase and teleports away from Phantas' attack, causing him to crash into a wall. Phantas:"... (ouch!)" begins to fly in a circle around Phosphorus, generating a twister around it. Phosphorus then pinned himself to the ground by digging his claws into the earth so the twister wouldn't carry him away. Phantas:"...(you're very persistent.)" when the twister dissipates Phantas performs a drill dash against T-001. Once Phantas was in range, Phosphorus extended his left arm and grabbed him by the waist. He forced Phantas to stare into his empty eyes and horrific images entered his mind. Dead corpses, nightmarish beasts and more bad and disgusting things (I ran out of ideas)! It was so horrible that this made Phantas pass out. Phantas re-awoke in a dream. Phantas:"... (Pathetic trick, I am a dream, I don't fear dreams, instead...)" Phosphorus punches his own face, controlled by Phantas. All Phosphorus does however is make a distorted laugh. Phosphorus: Oh but you are wrong, my worthy foe! I am but a computer generated virus inserted into your brain! In your dreams, I AM GOD!!! Phosphorus turns into a gigantic version of himself and looms over Phantas. He grabs Phantas in his left hand and stares into his eyes. His grip is enough to break a human spine. Phosphorus: I WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU NEVER WAKE UP!!! Phantas:"alright, you're seriously pathetic, my old master believed to be god, just to be thrown in nightmare forever, so, now, see the true power of dreams! I can influence every sort of intelligence that comes near to me!" Phosphorus is thrown into a pile of scrap. Phantas:"you vile artificial dream! You're nothing but an imitation of the power of inconscious!" in real life Phosphorus is punched by Phantas, and sent against a wall. But the Phosphorus that was punched just disintergrated into nothingness. A black fog began to appear. Phosphorus: You thought you could escape from it like that! You organisms are the pathetic ones here! Multiple clones of phosphorus surrounded the confused Phantas. Phosphorus: YOU'RE TRAPPED IN HERE FOR ALL ETERNITY!!! All the clones begin scratching and punching Phantas and there was nowhere to escape. Phantas begins to sink in the ground Phantas:"I'll show you the true nightmare!" all is dark, an endless abyss of nothingness Phantas:"this is my world, this is what I am, I am a nightmare, I am YOUR NIGHTMARE! You had not to open your system to me, because now..." summons many spheres of purple energy Phantas:"I'll attack directly your main system!" phosphorus head begins to ache, his system is overheating due to the procession of too much data at the same time! Phosphorus (in reality): WAR...NG... ....ITI...AL... ...ROR!! AC...VAT...NG ...B...CK....P... ...OCE...URE!! Phosphorus in reality grabs the unconscious Phantas and begins to transfer data into his head. In the dream, the horrible images from before now begin to occur again. Phantas falls onto the ground and arrives in a burning village. Millions of families are crying for help and many of them have missing limbs and are bleeding to death. Only a criminally and psychotically insane person would not find this sickening. Phantas:"I'm sorry, robot, I don't feel any emotion, but anyway, you must see a very good doctor!" uses his dream power to fix all that mess, turning it in a wonderful coloured land with rainbows, ponies, and candy stuff. Phantas:"a bit cliché but nice." Phophorus (in reality): C-...N'T ...AK... ...T ...NYM...RE!!! The dream falls apart and Phantas wakes up to see Phosphorus malfunctioning. Phantas:"..." Enemicarium:"and the winner is... Phantas! Please... Stay out of my dreams!" Training Zone ask me first Cafeteria Sheridan:"nnng, what a stressful day of work..." ???: Mgh... tell me about it. A very strange individual walks up to Sheridan, sliding into the seat next to him. His clothing seemed that of a casual teenager: Navy shirt w/ a white undershirt, black slacks, baseball cap and... bandages round his feat? Part of his face was entirely crystalized, one hand tipped w/ robotic claws while the other was crystallized as well. ???: Surprised I haven't taken a temporary leave yet. Sheridan:"götterdämmerung!" he jumps from the chair for fear but then holds his shoulder while shouting for pain. Sheridan:"aaaagh... *reveals a bandaged shoulder, the bandages are freshly red.* not again... Hsssssssssnnn (dental sound emitted while suffering) s-sorry... Are you okay... Oh, this is ridicolous..." grabs a walking stick and tries to stand Sheridan:"ow..." ???: *he merely leans back in his seat with his arms crossed over his chest* Oh sit down! ...What's your nationality? Swedish or Norwegian? Sheridan:"n-no, I am brazilian, technically speaking. I am just... nnngh, expert of mythology and lore... you know Gotterdammerung, the gods' twilight..." ???: No I do not. Mepherix, by the way. ...And sit down! I'm becoming agitated just looking at you straining yourself. Sheridan:"(sits) hem... Sheridan, thanks for... Naah. Anyway, sorry for the jumpscare, I was thinking very deeply... About those G.U.N. Nice gentlemen... They offered me an... Appropriate sanitary service in exchange of, well, me. they keep me alive and I work for them. Sounds like slavery, am I wrong?" Mepherix: ...They'd be mince-meat in less than a day. But you sound fine with it so why would I complain. Sheridan:"mh, the problem isn't me... Are my friends, G.U.N. promised my safety in exchange of their work... And I killed the only medic that could heal me, because he tried to devour humankind." Mepherix: ... *only looks at Sheridan, but the fact that he has no mouth and his eyes are set in a permamnent frown makes it hard to know if he's staring or not* Well... you certainly have an interesting history lesson. Sheridan:"so... What's your "hystory lesson"?" Mepherix: There isn't one... Sheridan:"you... Suffer of amnesia? You even don't know why you are... What you are?" Mepherix: There is no history lesson because there is no need for one. I enjoy being what I am- *looks at Sheridan with his amber eyes, a stark contrast against his dark skin* -everyone else's opinion is their problem. Sheridan looks at the match on tv... Sheridan:"BREM? BREM! BREM! Is... Impossible!" flies towards the arena, sometimes risking to fall due to the intense pain...